Amazonite (PSG)
Amazonite '''is a former Homeworld Gem and the main protagonist of the ''Pandora Squadron Gems ''franchise. After being held captive during the Intergalactic War five hundred years ago, he was released by Sard and is currently residing on Steampunk Island. Appearance Amazonite has an average/athletic build. His gem is embedded on his right shoulder. He has very light aqua skin and tiffany blue-colored spiky hair similar to Sard's, but it covers his left eye and forms three split points at the top. '''Initial Homeworld uniform Amazonite wore a bodysuit with multiple galactic patterns and green diamonds. The torso of the bodysuit was black, the leggings were grey, and the boots were a dark, eggplant color. Secondary Homeworld uniform Amazonite wore a sleeveless, skin-tight standard green Homeworld outfit with a green diamond insignia. He wore dark purple leggings that covered his feet as well. Current uniform (1st version) After being released by Sard, Amazonite wore a sleeveless teal bodysuit with small, black shoulder pads connected to the same color V-neck collar (similar to the Yellow Diamond uniform) in the form of a zigzag/cross pattern. He wore a grey sash around the waist and wore black pants with white boots. Current uniform (2nd version) After being taken down in a fight by Red Agate, along with Pink Agate, Amazonite underwent another regeneration. His hair has now changed, revealing his left eye and has less points sticking out. His sash has changed colors, now yellow instead of grey. His shoulder pads take on a more flatter shape. His top has changed, now having a leaf enclosed in a circle on the right side of his shirt, with slightly-visible zigzag patterns. His boots are now grey, with his pants now black. Personality Amazonite is very calm and naive, but can sometimes be very fun-loving, laid back, and quirky. He has been shown to have a wild side, which can also get the best of him sometimes. Originally being a Homeworld soldier under Green Diamond's court, Abilities All Gems have various powers, including the ability to invoke a weapon, change shape, and strength, agility, speed, and skill beyond human capabilities. Amazonite can also take refuge in his gemstone after being wounded to heal, and is also capable of fusion. Fusions * When fused with Sard, they form Ruby-Zoisite. * When fused with Moonstone, they form Paraiba Tourmaline. Skillset * Saber Proficiency: ''' * '''Enhanced Combat Skills: Amazonite is likewise prone to mixing up his weapon-based attacks with martial arts moves, such as grappling, throwing, or simply punching his opponent. Due to the nature of his weapon, the two styles mix seamlessly and combine into a powerful, but ultimately reckless fighting style with immense collateral damage. Unique Abilities ''' * '''Botanokinesis: Amazonite has shown to have immense power over vines and plant like material, having the power to make various constructs of them. Whenever Amazonite feels challenged by anyone or is uncomfortable, he'll begin to produce copious proportions of vines, and whenever he is brought with meditation and joy, he'll create a wide variety of roses and tulips. * Anatomy Manipulation: Like Sardonyx, Amazonite has been shown to have "doll joints", body segments that have full rotation independent of the rest of his body. Relationships Sard Sard was one of the first non-Homeworld gems that didn't hurt him at first interaction. Sard had known of Amazonite's presence in the fight against Homeworld and the rebels, and had exclusively selected him to join the rebel side, to which Amazonite accepted. Moonstone Moonstone is one of Amazonite's best friends on Steampunk Island. The two share common thoughts together and are great together in combat. However, their estatic and wild personalities may get the best of them, as shown with the product of thier fusion, Paraiba Tourmaline, who is completely unstable. Pink Agate PInk Agate and Amazonite seem to share a special bond with each other. As Amazonite cares for him deeply, he can't stand Pink Agate trying to be a show-off in missions, as it usually makes things worse. However, Pink Agate is shown to care about Amazonite without showing it, as he feels too embarrassed when he does admit it. Gemstone Trivia * His theme is "Here's Howhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dBCOedCOEx0 !" by Aivi Tran and Steven "Surasshu" Velma. * Amazonite's first design included a green and white fedora, blue ascot, and Earth-like clothing. Personality-wise, he was supposed to be a calm and casual character who was a pacifist. References Category:Jadad2131's Content Category:Pandora Squadron Gems: Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:PSG Pages